Let Me Heal You
by Belief Among Unrest
Summary: A short oneshot concerning our favorite Wallflower couple. Kyouhei goes to Sunako to have his injuries healed, but he gets more healing than he thought he wanted.


Another one, I know xD But I'm seriously obsessed!

Anyway, it's my shortest fiv...ever. EVER. EEEVVVEEERRR. Yeah... Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Stupid boy," Sunako cursed at him, pouring a stream of peroxide onto a cloth. "Always getting cut up, always picking fights, always coming crying to me to put you back together." Although her words and tone were harsh, her hands were gentle, dabbing at each cut on his half covered back carefully.<p>

Kyouhei grit his teeth against the sting. "It's not my fault this time," he grumbled, muscles tensing from the pain.

"Where have I heard that before," said Sunako sarcastically, making it more of a statement than a question. "Yesterday? The day before? Sometime not too long ago."

"Oh, stop nagging me," he said with a small scowl.

She stayed silent, cleaning and bandaging his cuts meticulously.

"Thank you," he muttered after a moment. "It seems you are always putting me back together."

Sunako rolled her eyes. "You're welcome, radiant creature. I just wish you'd stop going around, practically asking to be beat up. It gets tedious for me. And I'm running out of gauze every three days, so I have to gallivant off into the bright, annoying world and get more far more often than I'd like to."

He grunted as she pressed another bandage onto the last cut. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Turn around," she ordered. He did. "Take the rest of your shirt off and lay down."

"Eager to strip me, aren't you Nakahara?" Kyouhei teased.

Sunako, who had been doing well so far, had to put her willpower into fighting off the nosebleed the sight of his bare chest induced as he did what she asked.

"Shut up," she muttered, crawling over to his side.

He hissed when she brushed the cloth across a particularly deep cut running across the left side of his ribcage. She murmured an apology, touching it again in a lighter way with the disinfectant, but he moaned in pain and grabbed her wrist.

"Leave that one," he gasped, his grip tightening.

"No," she scolded, attempting to snatch her wrist back. He held fast. "It'll get infected, and then where will you be?" She demanded.

He breathed deeply once, twice, three times, before releasing her. Being as gentle as she possibly could, she cleaned it swiftly, determined not to draw the pain out for him.

He sighed when she moved on to the others, making quick work of them with the peroxide and bandages.

"Sit up," she commanded. He did slowly, groaning painfully. Carefully, she took a roll of gauze and wrapped it around his ribcage, not tight so that he couldn't breathe, her arms encircling him as she bound below his chest.

She held her breath, unaware that he was watching her face intently, as she tied the ends of the bandage together, the backs of her fingers brushing the smooth skin of his chest as she finished the knot. She jerked her hands back, but he caught them before they could return to her sides.

She caught her breath, afraid that the feeling of his warm skin on hers would cause a massive blood loss from her nose, but the need to was easily manageable. He stared at her, his eyes bright in the darkness of her room. She stared back, blinking rapidly.

"Sunako," he murmured, releasing one wrist to stroke her cheekbone with his thumb. "What are you afraid of?"

"A-Afraid?" She stuttered, trying to gather her jumbled thoughts. "I-I'm not afraid. I just cleaned your wounds, that's all. I…I see no reason…to…make more of it…" she trailed off at the look in his eyes.

Slowly, he released her hand. When she didn't move away, he gradually moved his hands to her waist, tugging her closer, his eyes asking a silent question. At the eventual answer in hers, he pulled her onto his lap, so her knees were on either side of his hips.

Other than severely wide eyes, a rapid heartbeat, and quick breaths, there were no signs that she was asking him to stop. Using one hand to grip her chin, he pulled her face down to his as he tilted his head up, sealing their lips together.

It was a soft kiss, as kisses go, and sweet with the taste Sunako could only identify as _Kyouhei_. He stained her with his flavor, his lips traveling from her mouth over her face, down her neck, across her shoulders, planting a single, lingering kiss over her heart, before making the journey back to her mouth, where they tasted every inch.

She held tightly to his shoulders, one place where the cuts and bruises didn't mark, her fingers reveling in the feeling of his soft skin. One of his hands tangled in her black hair, while the other anchored her to him by her waist, urging her closer, always closer, until every part of them was touching.

After quite a while, the hands that were pulling him toward her gently pushed him away, allowing much needed air to fill both their lungs. He let his head rest in the crook of her neck, his fingers disentangling from her locks to rest against her back.

"Sunako," he murmured into her neck. "Thank you for healing me."

She swallowed, before nodding. "You're welcome, Kyouhei. Just try not to pick fights anymore."

He chuckled. "I didn't mean the cuts."

She blushed, understanding. "In that case, you're welcome to come to me for healing anytime."

He lifted his head. "Good, because I'm in need of curing right now," he tugged urgently on the hem of her shirt, smiling mischievously up at her.

Her cheeks grew redder, and she laughed. "Me too."

* * *

><p>I hope you like it! Review!<p> 


End file.
